Ada Cinta yang Mengalir disetiap Prasat
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Aku mencintainya, karena itu aku ingin memilikinya, aku mencintainya karena itu, aku ingin terus bersama dengannya, tapi aku juga mencintainya, karena itu, aku ingin dia bahagia... Chap III update! Warning... ini fic YAOI SasuxSai, OOC, OC, dan ancur...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hai... readers tercinta... ini fic selanjutnya dari aku. aku senang sekali mendapatkan review dari teman2 yang telah membaca fic pertamaku. Senang sekali.. aku akan mengikuti saran kalian semua. terima kasih ya...

Nah ini fic selanjutnya untuk para readers..

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

**Ada Cinta Yang Mengalir di Setiap Prasat**

.

**Pair** : Sasusai

.

**Warning** : Typos, OOC, n gaje de el el (saking banyaknya sampai ga mampu nulisnya) Oh ya, satu lagi, ni fic YAOI

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan bersama seorang temanku menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sore itu dengan membawa sebuah trolly sebagai tempat aku meletakkan satu stel pakaian bersih, sabun mandi pada tempatnya, handuk dua buah, selimut mandi, 2 buah waslap, dan sebuah kom berisi kapas cebok, yang di laci pertama trolly, dan tempat tertutup untuk pakaian kotor, pispot/urinarial, dilaci bawah trolly, sementara temanku membawa sebuah trolly dengan dua buah Waskom di atasnya berisi air hangat dan air dingin.

Hari ini aku akan memandikan salah satu pasien baru di rumah sakit ini. Menurut riwayat penyakit sekarang yang aku baca di catatan askep perawat yang menjaga shift pagi, kudapati pasien itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan seusia denganku. Pasien itu masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu lemah akibat kehabisan chakra dan luka di organ tubuh bagian dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tungkainya tak bias digerakkan membuatnya mengalami ketidak mampuan untuk mobilisasi dan merawat diri.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar tempatnya dirawat, aku segera membuka pintu dan masuk dengan mendorong trolly itu. Tapi langkahku terhenti katika kudapati siapa yang tertidur lemah diranjang dalam kamar itu. Aku tersentak kaget. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tak kaget melihat seorang laki-laki muda berkulit putih dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx yang indah? Aku mengenalnya.

Mata onyx itu menatapku dan sekarang mata onyx itu yang terbelalak. Dia kaget? Tentu saja, karena dia juga mengenalku, meskipun tak sekenal aku terhadapnya. Lama kutatap mata indah itu kemudian merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang. Mata itu yang membuat aku merasakan hal yang aneh yang bahagia. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta seperti yang sudah pernah kubaca di buku-buku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat teman disampingku menyentuh lenganku.

"Sai… jangan tatap pasien dengan tatapan seperti itu! Ya sudah, aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini. Ada pasien yang harus segera aku periksa TTV nya. Jadi aku tinggal ya! Maaf tidak bisa membantumu."

"i.. iya, tidak apa-apa! Arigato Gozaimasu!" jawabku. Temanku keluar meninggalkan aku bersama laki-laki pasien baru itu.

"Sumimasen!" sapaku pada laki-laki itu.

"Hn.. " jawab laki-laki itu singkat yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya. Ya, kata-kata yang singkat itu juga telah mencuri hatiku. Aku menyukai caranya berbicara. Sungguh menawan.

Kuhampiri laki-laki berkulit putih itu di tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat sore tuan! Saya Sai, perawat yang akan merawat tuan pada shift sore sekitar pukul 2-9 malam. Pada jam-jam itu, selama anda membutuhkan saya anda bisa segara menghubungi saya. Saat ini saya hendak memandikan tuan, berhubung tubuh tuan yang sudah kotor. Dengan mandi diharapkan tubuh tuan akan kembali bersih, tubuh tuan akan terhindar dari infeksi, melancarkan peredaran darah, dan akan membuat tubuh tuan kembali nyaman dan segar. Bagaimana, tuan? Apakah tuan bersedia saya mandikan?" tanyaku setelah di awal memberikan penjelasan panjang kali lebar (= luas) kepada laki-laki itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau mandikan!" itulah jawabannya dari penjelasan panjang yang telah aku berikan. Tentu saja dia tidak mau. Siapa yang mau dimandikan oleh orang yang selama ini telah dianggap sebagai musuhnya yang sudah terlalu banyak menghalangi jalan dan membuat repot. Aku mengerti, tapi aku terikat yang namanya, Professional. Jika pasien tidak mau dimandikan, tugas perawat adalah memberi pengetahuan kembali tentang maksud dan tujuan tindakan.

"Tuan, jika tuan tidak mandi, tubuh tuan akan bau, tubuh tidak akan terasa nyaman dan akan mudah terserang infeksi. Jadi dengan mandi hal-hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi. Dengan mandi juga akan membuat otot tuan yang tegang karena telah lelah bertarung itu akan kembali rileks. Jadi saya harap anda mau Saya mandikan."

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku tahu maksudnya.

"Jika ini karena hal pribadi, saya akan meminta perawat lain yang memandikan Tuan. Jadi tuan tidak perlu khawatir, tinggal katakana saja apa yang tuan inginkan." Kataku kemudian melangkahkan kaki hendak memanggil perawat lain.

"Aku mau kau mandikan!" jawabanya membuat aku tersenyum. Bisa aku jamin ini senyum yang tulus karena ketika aku tersenyum, kurasakan sesuatu seperti rasa senang yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku akan memandikan Sasuke.

"arigato Gozaimasu, telah mau berusaha untuk berkolaborasi dengan saya, Sasuke-san!" jawabku.

Aku mulai melakukan langkah-langkah sesuai yang telah aku pelajari sebelumnya dibuku.

Aku melanglahkan kakiku menuju trolly yang aku tinggalkan tadi dan menariknya mendekat kearah sasuke. Aku menutup semua pintu dan melebarkan sampiran.

"Apakah anda ingin BAB/BAK terlebih dahulu, Sassuke-san?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu!" jawabnya singkat.

Aku mulai mendekatinya dan hendak menyingkirkan bantal dan guling yang tidak terpakai.

"sumimasen, Sasuke-san! Bantalnya akan saya singkirkan dulu agar tidak basah." Kataku. Aku mulai mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan dan menyingkirkan batal itu dari sana. Hatiku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar. Bantal itu ku letakkan di atas meja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Aku mengambil sebuah perlak yang terlipat dari trolly yang aku bawa dan kubuka lipatan perlak itu. Itu sebuah perlak panjang sepanjang tubuh orang dewasa. Setelah perlak itu aku buka kugulung perlak itu secara melintang. Hanya tiga per empat saja yang kugulung.

"Maaf, tuan! Apakah anda bisa memiringkan tubuh anda?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"tidak bisa!"

"Oh… Iya! Akan Saya bantu! Saya bermaksud meletakkan perlak ini di bawah tubuh tuan agar kasurnya tidak basah." Kataku padanya. Kemudian aku mulai membantunya memiringkan badannya menjauhiku. Setelah itu aku letakkan gulungan perlak itu di bawah punggungnya. Kemudian balik memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku dan gulungan perlak yang berada dibawah punggungnya aku bentangkan hingga kasurnya sepenuhnya tertutupi dengan perlak itu. Sasuke aku terlentangkan kembali.

Kemudian aku mulai mengambil selimut mandi yang ada di dalam trolly yang aku bawa tadi dan melipatnya secara terbalik.

"Sasuke-san, selimut anda akan saya ganti dengan selimut mandi." Ujarku dan meletakkan selimut mandi yang telah aku lipat sedemikian rupa di atas dadanya yang tertutupi selimut itu. Tentu saja aku mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu untuk menghormatinya. Ujung selimut mandi dan selimutnya aku satukan kemudian menariknya. Tarikan itu membuat selimutnya tersingkap tapi segera tertutupi oleh selimut mandi, sehingga tak bisa aku lihat tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-san baju anda akan saya buka. Maaf ya!"

Hah… batinku mendesah. Sepertinya tugas ini akan menyiksaku. Aku harus menahan emosiku dan hasratku padanya. Perlahan aku buka bajunya, dan itu membuat selimut mandinya tersingkap. Dapat aku lihat dadanya yang datar itu di antara selimut mandi dan bajunya yang baru lepas sebagian. Sial, kenapa tubuhnya begitu indah! Padahal sedang sakit begini!

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Jantung brengsek! Bisa diam tidak sih? Kalau dia mendengar bisa gawat. Aku tidak akan dianggap profesional lagi karena ini.

Setelah bajunya kubuka seluruhnya, segera aku tutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut mandi. Selain karena ini adalah bagian dari prosedur, ini juga membantuku untuk menahan hasratku padanya.

Aku mulai mengambil celemek, dan mulai memakainya. Kemudian disusul oleh hand skun yang dengan segera menutupi tanganku. Aku mulai memandikannya dengan pertama-tama membersihkan wajahnya.

Aku mengambil sebuah handuk,kemudian membentangkan handuk itu dibawah kepala..

"Sasuke-san apakah anda ingin memakai sabun untuk wajah anda?"

"Tidak!" Jawabnya. Kenapa kata-katanya begitu merdu? Aku bisa gila berlama-lama disini.

Aku mengambil sebuah waslap, memasukkannya ke dalam air hangat, memerasnya kemudian memakainya. Aku mulai mengusap wajah Sasuke perlahan-lahan dengan waslap itu. Mengusap dahinya, pipinya, hidungnya yang mancung itu, kemudian matanya yang dia tutup secara reflex. Satu sisi waslap untuk satu mata. Kemudian telinga dan lehernya secara perlahan-lahan. Setelah semuanya terlihat bersih, aku melepas waslap dan aku tetakkan kedalam Waskom air hangat. Aku mengambil 1 sisi handuk dan mengeringkan wajah sasuke dengan handuk itu.

Wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena dia malu, tapi karena rasa nyaman yang dihasilkan dari membersihkan wajah itu. Duh… Sasuke, wajahmu yang merah merona itu membuat hasratku merekah. Jangan lakukan hal itu disaat-saat seperti ini. Aku bisa shock. Tapi sekuat tenaga kutahan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya dengan klienku.

"Sasuke-san, sekarang lengan anda yang akan aku bersihkan. Selimut mandinya akn aku turunkan sampai ke perut anda." Kataku. Aku mulai menurunkan selimut mandinya. Pada akhirnya, dadanya terlihat jelas juga. Tapi segera kututupi dengan handuk yang kubentangkan secara melintang setelah sebelumnya aku mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kulebarkan handuk itu ke kiri dan kanan Sasuke, sehingga kedua tangan Sasuke dapat diletakkan di atas handuk.

Tangannya tak kalah indah dibanding dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Menyentuh tangannya, seperti dapat kurasakan keindahan bulan di malam yang gelap. Semua yang ada padanya membuat aku tergila-gila.

Aku mengambil waslap yang lain di atas trolly, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam Waskom yang berisi air dingin. Kemudian dengan waslap, kuambil sabun padat yang berada di atas trolly itu kemudian mengusapnya hingga ada sabun yang tertinggal di waslap. Aku mulai mengusap tangan Sasuke, mulai dari tangan yang derada jauh dariku dengan waslap itu. Kemudian waslapnya aku ganti dengan waslap dalam Waskom air hangat, memerasnya dan kugunakan untuk mengusap tangan Sasuke yang telah aku sabuni hingga bersih. Setelah bersih, aku mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang ada dibawah lengannya. Begitu juga yang akan aku lakukan untuk lengan yang satunya lagi.

Disela-sela membersihkan lengannya, dia mulai angkat bicara.

"kenapa kau berada di Oto?" itu pertanyaan pertamanya setelah dia lama berdiam diri. Sungguh, aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya. Menakjubkan bisa mendengar suaranya yang bertanya padaku setalah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Bagian dari tugasku." Jawabku seadanya, sambil mengusap tangan kanannya dengan waslap dan sabun, sambil sesekali memijat tangannya. Sengaja aku jawab tidak jelas begitu agar ada pertanyaan lagi yang terlontar dari bibirnya yang merah itu.

"Tugas?" yang aku harapkan terjadi. Dia bertanya lagi.

"iya, tugas. Oto membutuhkan perawat tambahan karena mereka kekurangan perawat. Jadi aku yang disuruh oleh Nyonya Tsunade untuk ini."

"Seorang ANBU? Apa Tsunade tidak salah menyuruh orang? Atau mungkin dia sudah gila?"

"tangan anda sudah bersih. Sekarang saya akan membersihkan dada dan perut anda." Kataku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Bisa kulihat dia sedikit mendesah kecewa karena tak kujawab pertanyaannya.

"Sumimasen, akan aku buka selimut mandinya." Kataku sambil menurunkan selimutnya sampai ke area pubis. Aku ngkat kedua tangannya, kemudian mengangkat handuk yang ada di dada Sasuke, dan kubentangkan handuk itu disisinya, kubasahi tubuhnya dengan waslap yang telah kupakaikan sabun dan mengusap dada dan perutnya. Oh… dada yang indah. Seandainya aku bisa terus bersama denganya mungkin bisa kunikmati dada kekar itu lebih lama. Sasuke benar-benar buat aku gila. Aku tergila-gila pada Sasuke.

"Tidak salah." Jawabku datar dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspersi walaupun sebenarnya hatiku memberontak ingin teriak.

"Semua orang di Konoha sibuk mencarimu. Hingga yang tersisa hanya aku. Makanya yang mendapatkan misi ini adalah aku."

"Jadi kau tidak sibuk mencariku? Bukankah kau bagian dari tim 7 dan merkalah yang paling bernafsu untuk mencariku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu sesibuk mereka untuk menemukanmu." Jawabku

"hn…" dia memalingkan wajahnya segera dariku.

"Bagaimana tuan, apakah dada anda sudah terasa nyaman dan tidak ada sabun yang tersisa?" tanyaku.

"Usap ulang! Aku masih merasakan licinnya sabun di dadaku." Ucapnya sinis. aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Ini yang aku inginkan. Aku mengambil waslap air hangat itu lagi dan mengusap ulang dada dan perutnya sesuai dengan yang dia perintahkan.

Setelah bersih, aku mengambil handuk yang aku bentangkan disisinya dan kugunakan untuk mengeringkan dada dan perutnya.

"Sekarang saya akan membersihkan punggung anda. Saya akan membantu untuk memiringkan tubuh anda."

Setelah tubuh Sasuke berda dakam posisi miring, aku mengambil handuk dan kubentangkan handuk itu dibawah punggung hingga bagian bokong. Sama seperti membasuh dada dan perutnya, aku mulai menyabuni punggungnya dengan mesase disekitar punggungnya. Aku juga melihat mungkin saja ada lesi di punggungnya, tapi ternyata nihil. Punggungnya tidak terdapat luka sedikitpun.

"benarkah kau tidak sibuk mencariku?" tanyanya. Ah… Kau menginginkanya ya Sasuke. Aku tahu alasanmu.

"Ya, karena aku tahu, aku akan menemukanmu. Dan sepertinya buktinya sudah ada." Jawabku. "Aku sudah menemukanmu."

Sasuke mencibir. Aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu.

Setelah mengeringkan punggungnya, aku menelentangkan Sasuke kembali dan kupakaikan baju yang bersih padanya. Dia mengikuti saja apa yang aku lakukan.

"Tuan, sekarang saya akan membersihkan tungkai bawah anda. Saya akan membuka pakaian bawah anda untuk mempermudah pekerjaan saya." Kataku. Aku mulai membuka celananya, dan tentu saja tidak kubuka dengan selimut mandi yang tersingkap, tapi kubuka di dalam selimut mandi untuk menjaga privasinya dan hasratku, sentu saja. Syukurlah praktek keperawatan sudah sedemikian rupa dibuat untuk menjaga privasi pasien. Jika tidak mungkin aku akan kehilangan kendali. Aku orang normal yang tentu saja punya libido. Kalian harus ingat itu.

Setelah celananya kubuka, ku keluarkan kaki sasuke yang berada di sisi terjauh dariku dari bawah selimut mandi. Ku bentangkan handuk di bawah kaki dan tekuk lutut Sasuke. Dengan waslap berisi air dingin, kusabuni kaki Sasuke, kemudian menggantinya dengan waslap air hangat kubilas kaki Sasuke agar bersih dari sabun. Kulakukan itu dengan gerakan memijat perlahan-lahan agar sirkulasi darahnya kembali lancar.

"Setelah menemukanku, apakah kau akan membawaku kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

Tersentak aku mendengar kata-katanya itu. Sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitasku membersihkan kaki kanannya, aku memikirkan kata-katanya. Ya, aku bisa saja membawa dia kembali ke Konoha dengan keadaannya yang lemah seperti iu. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa untuk memberontak, ini kesempatan buatku. Tapi….

"Sasuke…." Ucapku.

"Hm… dasar lambat! Seharusnya kau sudah memikirkan itu sejak tadi." Katanya

Kali ini aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Lidahku kelu. Tiba-tiba kesedihan mengalir masuk jantungku. Aku sudah selesai membersihkan kakinya dan kututupi lagi kakinya dengan selimut mandi.

"Sekarang Saya akan membersihkan daerah lipat paha dan daerah genitalia anda"

"what the…"

-sorry ya bagian ini author SENSOR demi keselamatan Sai, Sasuke dan para Readers-

Setelah aku membersihkan daerah lipat paha dan genitalia Sasuke, aku memakaikannya celana yang bersih. Setelah itu aku mengangkat perlak yang ada di atas kasur. Mengganti selimut mandi Sasuke dengan selimut baru yang bersih, dan merapikan kembali bed sasuke dan memposisikan Sasuke supaya nyaman. Mengambil bantalnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkan batal itu di bawah kepalanya. Aku rapikan kembali alat, pakaian dan alat tenun yang telah terpakai dan kotor.

"Tuan, tindakan telah selesai dilakukan. Bagaimana perasaan anda? Apakah anda sudah merasa nyaman?" tanyaku padanya. Dia berpaling dari tatapanku. Aku tersenyum hambar.

"Kau orang yang menyebalkan, Sai!" kembali aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya.

"Arigato Gozaimasu. Anda telah mau berkolaborasi dengan Saya dalam hal ini. Jika anda butuh sesuatu anda bisa memanggil saya." Aku menarik trolly yang ada di sampingnya.

"selamat Sore, Sasuke-san" ucapku kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan mendorong trolly.

"Tunggu, Sai!" perintahnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" aku berhenti melangkah untuk mencari tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau akan mengembalikanku ke Konoha?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggigit ujung bibirku. Kenapa harus dia tanyakan itu sih?

Setelah memutar otakku mencari alasan yang tepat akhirnya aku jawab juga.

"Tuan adalah klien saya. Rahasia tuan, akan menjadi rahasia saya juga." Itulah jawabanku. Dia tertawa, tertawa yang bisa dibilang bukan tawa bahagia.

Aku segera meraih trolly itu dan menggenggam erat ganggangnya, kemudian mendorong trolly itu keluar ruangannya. Aku tak kuat mendengar tawanya. Tawanya itu bagai kunai yang menusuk jantungku. Bukan, bukan itu jawabanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak bisa berfikir ingin menjawab apa. Kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke?

"hahaha… Kau tidak jujur, Sai, kau tidak jujur!" katanya. Aku yang hendak membuka pintu jadi mengurungkan niatku untuk merespon kata-katanya.

"Kau permainkan perasaanku." Jawabku tanpa berbalik memandangnya.

"Kita seimbang, satu sama." Katanya enteng.

'Kurang ajar kau, Sasuke!' gumamku di dalam hati. Tak bisa kukeluarkan kata-kata itu. Hingga yang bisa terdengar hanyalah suara roda trolly yang terdorong keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Akhirnya…

Kita tak saling menyapa

Kita tak ingin bersekutu

Karena tak ingin ada hati yang terluka

Semuanya kita simpan dalam diam

Dalam diam…

(Rinduku Menggumpal by Ebiet G. A)

* * *

Thank you for read

gimana? ancurkah? Menyenangkankah? atau terlalu OOC?

ini sebenarnya ada kelanjutannya lho... jadi semua prasatnya akan aku discripkan dan membuat cinta mereka mengalir di rumah sakit itu melalui prasat2 yang dilakukan Sai...

Tolong review ya.. untuk kelanjutan fic ini, soalnya aku ragu, akan aku lanjutkan atau tidak...

Tetima kasih buat yang udah Review...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

ADA CINTA YANG MENGALIR DI SETIAP PRASAT

.

BY REI-KUN 541

.

Pair : SasuxSai

.

Warning: OOC, typos, de el el…

.

.

.

"Kau lagi…" dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Sepertinya lebih senang melihat langit biru sore itu di bandingkan melihat aku yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan mendorong trolly dan trolly Waskom yang pada awalnya dibantu oleh temanku sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum hambar sambil terus berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya, dan kemudian berhenti ketika aku sampai di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-san…" sapaku, tapi ia tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda sore ini?" Aku bertanya lagi dan kali ini aku berharap dia mau menjawab.

"Buruk!" jawabnya. Singkat dan padat.

'Hah… bisakah dia ramah sedikit saja?' batinku.

Aku beralih menatap botol infuse dengan tetesan-tetesan yang masuk melalui selang dan tersalur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, memberi keseimbangan cairan untuk tubuhnya. Dari sana aku beralih memandang tubuh lemah dihadapanku. Kedua tangan pucat yang terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh dari bawah hingga dadanya.

Kembali kutatap wajah tampan yang terus menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sayu. Indah dan mempesona, tapi dari itu aku menyadari sudah sewajarnya jika dia bersikap tidak ramah seperti itu. Ya, mungkin dia memang tidak ramah sejak awal, tapi kondisinya saat ini membuat dia lebih emosinal.

"Sasuke-san, saya perawat Sai yang akan merawat anda pada shift sore dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 9 malam. Saat ini saya hendak membersihkan rambut anda berhubung rambut anda sudah sangat lusuh…" Belum selesai aku menjelaskan tujuan dan prosedur tindakan, dia sudah memotongnya dengan berbalik menatapku tajam dan berkata,

"Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyentuh kepalaku!"

Kembali aku teringat kata perawat yang juga bertugas merawat Sasuke tadi siang bahwa klien di ruang VIP no. 15 sangat tidak kooperatif. Dia tidak mau di keramas bahkan oleh perawat senior.

"Tapi jika tidak dibersihkan, rambut anda akan tetap kotor dan tidak terpelihara, peredaran darah di kulit kepala tidak akan menjadi lancar, rambut anda akan berketombe dan anda tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan semua itu." ujarku memberi penjelasan.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berhenti membujukku?"

"Sampai anda mau. Kami hanya tidak ingin anda tidak dapat tidur malam ini karena kulit kepala yang gatal. Itu akan mengganggu proses penyembuhan anda."

"Aku muak! Sudah lakukan saja apa yang kalian inginkan terhadapku."

"Terima kasih, sudah mau bekerja sama dengan kami, Sasuke-san," kataku. Aku mulai mendorong trolly itu mendekati tempat tidurnya. Trolly itu berisi 2 helai handuk, perlak panjang sebagai alas, shampoo, 2 buah sisir, kasa dan kapas dalam sebuah kom, celemek dan pengering rambut. Semua itu, ada di lantai satu trolly sementara untuk lantai dua berisi, gayung, bengkok, dan ember kosong. Selain trolly untuk meletakkan alat-alat juga ada trolly dengan dua buah Waskom derisi air hangat.

Aku membuka kunci roda tempat tidurnya kemudian menarik tempat tidurnya menjauhi tembok di bagian kepala agar aku bisa berdiri di sana dan agar lebih mudah untuk mengeramasinya.

Aku menutup sampiran di samping tempat tidurnya untuk menjaga privasinya setelah terlebih dahulu mencuci tanganku. Aku mulai melakukan prosedur tindakannya. Dimulai dengan meletakkan ember kosong di samping bed bagian kepela tempat tidurnya.

"Sumimasen, Sasuke-san, saya hendak mengambil bantal di atas kepala anda dan menyisihkannya agar tidak basah.. " ucapku.

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi aku tahu dia menyetujuinya karena tidak ada protes ketika aku mengangkat sedikit kepalanya kemudian menarik bantal yang ia pakai, meletakkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan kemudian meletakkan bantal itu dari sisi lengannya.

Aku mengambil sebuah perlak yang terlipat di atas trolly itu dan membentangkannya, kemudian kugulung salah satu sisi perlak itu kearah dalam, tapi hanya aku gulung perlak itu sepanjang sepertiganya saja. Kuangkat kepala Sasuke kemudian meletakkan perlak itu dan membentangkan gulungannya sehingga perlak itu menutupi bagian kepala bed seluruhnya. Sementara itu ujung perlak yang satunya kumasukkan kedalam ember.

Perlak yang kugunakan merupakan perlak yang kaku, sehingga jika di tekuk tidak akan jatuh, karena itu sisi perlak aku tekuk membentuk sebuah bendungan agar air yang aku siramkan tidak akan jatuh mengalir kemana-mana dan hanya tersalur masuk ke dalam ember.

Setelah perlak, aku beralih mengambil handuk besar kemudian ku bentangkan handuk besar itu di dadanya. Dengan menggunakan kasa, kututup lubang telinga Sasuke, sementara matanya kututup dengan kapas.

Aku mulai berdiri di ujung tempat tidur bagian kepala setelah sebelumnya memakai celemek agar bajuku tidak basah bila kecipratan air. Mulai kusentuh dan kubelai rambutnya. Sedikit berminyak dan kusut. Meskipun begitu, rambutnya tetap terlihat indah, sama seperti ketika aku melihatnya pertama kali dulu. Rambut dengan style emo yang melawan arah gravitasi tapi tetap berkilau, hitam dan mempesona. Dengan sebuah sisir, kusisir rambutnya perlahan. Aku berhenti menyisir rambutnya ketika rambutnya tidak kusut lagi.

"Sasuke-san, saya akan menyiram rambut anda."

"Hm…" jawabnya.

Aku mengambil gayung yang telah aku siapkan dan mengambil air hangat dalam Waskom kemudian mulai menyiram secara perlahan rambutnya. Setelah itu kutuangkan shampoo secukupnya ke telapak tanganku dan mulai membersihkan rambutnya.

"Rambut anda sehat, ya?" tanyaku sambil terus meratakan shampoo itu keseluruh helai rambutnya.

"hn…" ucapnya. Dari nadanya terselip sedikit rasa ingin tahu.

"Iya… rambut anda tidak pecah-pecah, rambutnya hitam berkilau, lembut, dan tidak berketombe."

"Tentu saja, aku selalu membersihkan rambutku, satu kali sehari, jadi wajar."

Aku tersenyum mendengar itu. Dia punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi serta memiliki identitas diri dan body image yang baik. Konsep dirinya terpelihara dengan baik.

"Karena itu, akan sangat sayang jika rambut anda yang indah ini tidak terpelihara selama anda sakit," kataku sambil memberikan mesase ringan di kulit kepalanya.

"ternyata anda senang merawat diri ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hn…"

"Pantas saja anda terlihat sangat tampan," kataku jujur tanpa bisa dipendam lagi. Itu benar-benar ungkapan yang jujur. Siapa yang akan mengelak dengan perkataanku dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja? Aku yakin tidak ada. Semua orang terpesona dengan kharismanya, baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki. Aku tahu itu, karena aku juga sudah terjebak. Aku terpana dengannya dan selalu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar jika dekat dengannya.

"Ah…" dia tersentak. Masih dengan wibawa yang kuat. Hah… ingin sekali aku menyentuh wajah indahnya yang sedikit kaget itu dan menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya.

"Hmm…" aku tersenyum. "Padahal style rambutnya aneh begitu…" ungkapku. Ini juga jujur.

"Buka…" perintahnya.

"Apa?"

"Penutup mataku!"

"Jangan, nanti kalau matanya kena air sabun, perih lho…"

"Kemudian diam saja dan melewati ekspersi mengejek dari wajahmu itu? Cih… Brengsek!" umpatnya.

Dia menganggap aku telah mengejeknya, padahal aku berkata jujur. Tapi tanpa ia sadari penampilannya –oh tidak, bukan hanya penampilannya saja. Semuanya, semua yang ada pada dirinya telah buat aku tak berdaya.

"Sebentar lagi rambut anda akan saya bilas." Kataku setelah yakin betul rambutnya telah bersih. Aku mengambil air dari Waskom dan mulai membilas rambutnya. Membiarkan air hangat menyapu sabun di rambutnya kemudian mengalir jatuh ke perlak dan masuk ke dalam ember itu.

Setelah sabun di kepalanya benar-benar bersih, ku angkat kepalanya perlahan, kuambil perlak di bawah kepalanya, kumasukkan perlak itu ke dalam ember kemudian menggantinya dengan handuk. Dengan handuk itu, kukeringkan rambutnya.

Kubuka penutup mata dan telinganya kemudian membuang kapas itu ke dalam bengkok. Kuambil handuk yang menutup dadanya setelah minta izin terlebih dahulu dari sasuke dan dengan handuk itu aku ganti handuk yang telah basah di kepalanya dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang masih kering itu.

Untuk membuat rambutnya benar-benar kering, aku gunakan Hair Dryer sambil menyisir rambutnya perlahan.

Sesudah benar-benar kering, aku angkat handuknya dan menggantinya dengan bantal yang tadi kuletakkan di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kukembalikan Sasuke dalam posisi yang nyaman, kemudian merapikan alat-alat yang telah kugunakan kembali ke trolly dan terakhir merapikan bed Sasuke. Aku juga mendorong bednya sampai dekat dengan tembok lagi kemudian mengunci roda tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda sekarang, Sasuke-san?" tanyaku setelah semua tindakan sudah kulakukan, tapi ia tak menjawab.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama dengan saya. Jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda bisa menekan tombol di sisi tempat tidur di bawah tangan anda."

"…"

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-san…"

"Tunggu!" cegahnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisa tidak tinggikan kepala tempat tidur ini setinggi 30 derajat? Aku bosan terlentang terus seperti ini." Pintanya. Aku tersentak, baru kali ini, baru kali ini ia meminta padaku, dan tentu dengan senang hati kuturuti maunya.

"Tentu, tuan!" ucapku. Aku melangkah mendekat ke lututnya dan memfleksikan lututnya agar Sasuke tidak melorot ke bawah saat kepala tempat tidur di naikkan, kemudian berjalan menuju ujung tempat tidur di bagian kaki dan mulai memutar roll yang digunakan untuk meninggikan kepala tempat tidur.

"Menyedihkan…" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa anda bicara seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil terus memutar roll itu dan berhenti ketika kepala tempat tidurnya sudah setinggi 30 derajat. Setelah itu kulangkahkan kakiku kemudian berhenti di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hidup dengan dua pasang ekstrimitas yang tak bisa digerakkan… apalagi namanya jika bukan menyedihkan? Aku benci!"

Kata-katanya itu membuat hatiku diselubungi suatu rasa yang menyakitkan. Dadaku terasa sesak karena itu.

"Sa…Sasuke…" ujarku tanpa sadar. Kata-katanya merupakan respon kehilangan. Suatu proses dari sesuatu yang awalnya ada menjadi tidak ada, atau mengalami kehilangan fungsi. Seperti inikah seorang Sasuke yang krhilangan?

Aku mendekati tempat tidurnya kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pahanya sendiri, sementara itu, ku angkat tangan kirinya, kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya itu di pangkuanku. Ku genggam lembut jemari tangannya, kemudian berkata,

"Saya tahu ini sangat sulit… tapi bersabarlah! Pasti anda akan segera sembuh. Penyakit anda bukan merupakan menyakit syaraf. Hanya terjadi penimbunan asam laktat yang terlalu banyak saja di otot-otot tungkai anda. Setelah melakukan terapi, pasti akan segera sembuh," ujarku memberi penjelasan dan menenangkannya. Hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untukknya. Aku tak begitu mengerti tapi rasa sakitnya sampai ke hatiku.

"Seandainya saja… seandainya saja aku bisa menahan diri… seandainya saja aku tak bernafsu membunuhnya dan mengambil semua chakra tubuhku untuk menghasilkan element petir… seandainya saja tak kulakukan semua itu, mungkin sekarang aku sedang bertarung, atau melakukan aktivitasku yang lain… tapi sekarang semuanya…"

Belum sempat pengekspresian dari perasaannya itu berakhir, aku sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan memeluk erat tubuhnya saat itu. Ini jauh dari intervensi yang seharusnya dilakukan perawat. Ketika seorang klien berada dalam tahap bergining di dalam kehilangannya, tugas perswat adalah memberikan infoyang diperlukan untuk membuat keputusan. Tapi aku tak dapat melakukan itu. Sungguh, aku tak dapat mendengar penjelasas Sasuke dan memberikan info yang dapat digunakan olehnya di akhir penjelasaannya. Terlalu sesak, itu yang aku rasakan…

"Sudah, Sasuke, sudah! Jangan sesali dirimu, semua sudah terjadi," kataku sambil terus memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ini lagi, satu hal lagi yang tidak boleh dilakukan perawat. Sentuhan memang diperlukan dalam hal ini, tapi tidak boleh keterlaluan seperti ini juga. Aku sudah lancang. Mungkin Sasuke tak menginginkan ini tapi karena kedua tangannya sulit digerakkan, ia tidak bisa melepas pelukanku atau mendorongku menjauhinya.

"Tapi… tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya meringkuk di tempat tidur… aku menyedihkan sekali, Sai…" katanya didalam pelukanku.

"Ada aku, Sasuke! Ya, mungkin aku tidak bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu dalam hal ini, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu nyaman, aku akan berusaha memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Katakan saja padaku, Sasuke, apa-apa saja yang kau inginkan dan aku akan berusaha membantumu, aku berjanji!"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan membaringkannya lagi ke tempat tidur.

"Karena itu, tolong jangan berduka lagi…" kataku. Kutatap matanya saat itu. Mata onyx itu terlihat sayu. Ada kesedihan mengalir disana.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan meletekkan tangannya kembali di atas tempat tidur.

"Sasuke-san posisi tidur anda belum begitu nyaman. Saya akan menyiapkan alat-alat untuk memposisikan tubuh anda dalam posisi semi fowler. Saya akan segera kembali," ucapku, kemudian melangkah meraih trolly dan mendorongnya keluar ruangan.

"Sai…" panggilnya dan itu membuat aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Terima kasih…" ucapnya. Terdengar sedikit rasa sungkan ketika ia mengatakan kata-kata itu, tapi kata-kata itu bagai embun di pagi hari bagiku. Menyejukkan dan jernih…

Tapi secara bersamaan, kata-kata itu juga sukses membuat aku terjebak. Terjebak dalam pilihan dan membawa aku masuk ke dalam lubang kebimbangan.

Langit berubah merah ketika aku keluar dari kamarnya. Tinggal aku dan awan kelabu di hati.

…**.TBC…..**

Haduh… tambah berantakan ya? Hah… Aku memang tidak berbakat.. T_T hiks.. tapi ku ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada readers yang telah berbesar hati membaca fic ku dan biarkan aku menjawab review senpai-senpai tercinta yang sudah mau mereview fic ku yang ga jelas ini.

**Afuri**: Wah… hatiku berdebar-debar saat mengetahui afuri-senpai me-review fic ku. Afuri-senpai tahu tidak, aku mulai suka yaoi itu dari fic.x senpai lho… Sasuxsai! Meskipun tidak setenar pair sasunaru ato narusasu, tapi ini jadi pair kesukaanku. Maaf selama ini membaca fic Afuri-senpai tanpa sempat mereview.

Oh ya, aku bingung, AU itu apa ya? *bodoh mode:on*

Hm… Semua dugaannya Senpai benar. Iya ya, Sai cerewet, tp mw gimana lagi? Iya… benar juga, lebih baik diganti dengan kerja sama. Untuk kelanjutannya, mungkin kata kolaborasi sudah tidak akan kugunakan lagi. Makasih atas Review nya… aku senang deh…

**Kouro Ryuki**: Hm…^^ makasih dah Review ya… syukur deh kalau tidak OOC.. Makasih…

**Misslabil**: Oh… iya, sepertinya bagusan seperti itu. Makasih ya dah beri masukan. Pasti akan kubuat Sasuxsai yang lebih banyak lagi! Hehe… ^^

**Chiheisen:** Tenang, tenang…! Ada waktunya bagi Sai untuk menyerang. *diguyur tinta* Hm.. ^^ iya… pasti terlihat sangat manis ya, jika pakai baju perawat untuk cewek. *_* haha… *di tendang Sai*

**Rin Akari Dai ichi**: Aku juga mau sih, tapi… aku tidak bisa ngebayanginnya. Terlalu susah… Tidak bisa… fic awal aja, bagian yang membersihkan genetalia terpaksa aku sensor. Habis tidak bisa ngebayangin ekspresi Sai sih…

Ajari aku untuk buat fic yang Rate M donk! *dipukul, di injak2, ditendang dan dibuang ke laut ma Rin-senpai*Ampuuun….!

Yah… Seperti itulah kelanjutannya, mungkin di Chap selanjutnya baru akan timbul konflik. Maaf jika chap yang ini terasa hambar! Aku disini masih sebagai anggota baru, jadi mohon bantuannya lebih lanjut ya! Untuk para Senpai, siapa yang mau jadi temanku… aku ingin mengenal anda-anda lebih baik lagi… kemudian Share n learn bareng2!

Makasih bagi readers yang telah niat me Review…

See u in the next chap….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Naruto bukan punyaku…. Naruto punyanya om ganteng!

**Ada Cinta yang Mengalir di Setiap Prasat**

By Rei-kun 541

**Pairing** : SasuxSai

**Warning** : Ini fic YAOI SasuxSai, jadi yang anti YAOI wajib baca! *plak* di tambah lagi, chap ini benar-benar konyol! Yang tidak suka melihat Sai dan Sasuke yang OOC, silahkan menunggu chap selanjutnya saja! Habis…. Yang terlintas di kepalaku hanya ini sih… maaf… Disini juga ada OC, ada typos, gaje, ancur, bikin eneg, dll… Aduh….

.

.

.

Jam 8.30, itu yang di tunjukkan oleh jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding ruang perawat. Itu menandakan bahwa _shift_-ku untuk hari ini akan berakhir. Sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak Sasuke datang dan di rawat di rumah sakit ini dan selama itu pula aku selalu merawatnya sepanjang pukul 2 siang hingga 9 malam. Ketika _shift_ berakhir, maka rasa sakit akan menyelimuti hatiku.

3 hari berlalu dan tak ada perubahan menonjol dari keadaan Sasuke. Ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan kedua pasang tungkainya. Sepertinya asam laktat yang bersarang di ototnya memang terlampau banyak sehingga butuh waktu lama bagi tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan asam kaktat itu. Itu berarti besok aku akan kembali dan merawatnya lagi. Tapi… apakah akan ada hari esok dan esoknya lagi? Kenapa _shift_-ku cepat sekali berakhir? Sungguh, aku belum pernah merasa sepi seperti ini setelah tugasku merakhir. Hah… aku mulai aneh…

DUUAAK…

"aduh…" Aku merasa sesuatu membentur kepalaku. Spontan aku menoleh pada seorang perempuan yang duduk di hadapanku dan kudapati ia tersenyum puas dengan tangan kanan yang memegang sebuah buku catatan tebal. Perempuan itu bernama Yuna. Perawat tetap di Rumah Sakit Otogakure itu.

"Kau memukulku, ya?" tanyaku dongkol.

"Hehe… iya… habis kau, aku panggil ratusan kali, tidak menjawab sih…" jawabnya santai lengkap dengan cengiran yang menambah kekesalanku.

"Sialan! Sakit tahu!"

"Kau yang sialan! Kau lupa kita sedang melakukan apa ya, hm?" dia ikut-ikutan marah.

Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau aku sedang bermain halma dengannya sambil menunggu perawat _shift _malam menggantikan pekerjaan kami.

"Hehe… Maaf, sudah sampai mana permainan kita?" tanyaku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah meja tempat kita meletakkan _board_ halma tapi yang ada malah bidak-bidak halma yang sudah berserakan.

"Lho, kok…" tanyaku heran melihat bidak halma yang jatuh terkulai (jiah…) di atas meja.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, "Apakah kau memikirkan klienmu?"

'Ya, tapi hanya Sasuke. 2 klienku yang lain tidak masuk hitungan,' batinku. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan itu padanya hingga kujawab saja,

"Tidak… lagipula, klien-klienku sudah tidur, kecuali Uchiha-san. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa halmanya jadi berantakan seperti ini?"

"Aku menyenggolnya waktu aku memukulmu tadi…"

"Ya udah, kita ulang saja mainnya," kataku kemudian mulai merapikan kembali bidak halma dan meletakkan mereka di daerah strart mereka.

"Tidak mau!" jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Main denganmu tidak asyik! Kau sering sekali melamun."

"Aku janji deh, sekarang tidak lagi." Kataku sedikit merayunya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak boleh membuat temanku sedih. Itu karena dia sudah mau menjadi temanku, begitulah yang tertulis di buku.

"Oke… tapi sekarang mainnya pakai taruhan!"

"Kok pakai taruhan sih?" tanyaku sedikit tidak terima.

"Ya. Biar kau lebih konsenterasi. Jika tidak menggunakan taruhan, bisa jadi kau melamun lagi!"

"Memangnya, mau taruhan apa sih?"

"Jika kau menang, kau boleh meminta satu permintaan padaku, tapi yang bisa aku penuhi tentu saja, dan begitu pula denganku, jika aku yang menang aku berhak meminta satu permintaan darimu."

"Tapi yang bisa aku penuhi ya?" tanyaku. Aku takut dia meminta yang tidak-tidak, seperti memasukkannya ke surga, itu kan tidak mungkin!

"Oke… tenang saja! Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah…" jawabku menyetujui.

Dia segera mengambil bidak halmanya yang berwarna merah dan meletakkan itu satu persatu di daerah start yang berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah setelah mendengar persetujuan terlontar dari mulutku, sementara aku menggunakan bidak berwarna biru. Kemudian kami pun mulai bermain kembali.

Tapi memang aku lagi celaka saat itu, setelah melakukan perpindahan bidak dan sedikit lompatan-lompatan, dia mengalahkanku. Aku salah masang taruhan dengan dia. Dia memang lebih lihai di banding aku dalam bermain halma. Ini salah Sasuke nih.. (?)

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Aku menang! Aku minta taruhanku!" ucapnya dengan nada gembira. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku enggan. Mampus aku!

"Em… tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya kemudian pergi. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia kembali dengan membawa seragam perawat untuk wanita. Perasaanku makin tidak enak.

"Sai… aku mau kau memakai ini!" katanya sambil menunjukkan seragam itu kepadaku.

"Apa? Eh… yang benar saja! Tidak, aku tidak mau!" ucapku menolak. Ya, terang saja aku menolak. Aku tidak mau diriku yang gagah ini memakai baju yang tidak pantas seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa, ini sudah merupakan perjanjian! Tidak boleh menolak! Cepat pakai!" perintahnya kemudian melemparkan baju itu kepadaku.

"Tapi, Yuna… masa dirimu tega, memaksaku memakai baju seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Salahmu! Siapa suruh kalah?" benar-benar bukan jawaban yang aku harapkan. Sepertinya orang itu ingin di banting!

Tapi karena sudah merupakan perjanjian dan aku tidak mungkin lari atau menarik janji itu, akhirnya aku masuk juga ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang diberikannya. Ya, itu kulakukan karena aku seorang ninja yang tidak mungkin ingkar janji. Tapi…

"Wah… Kau cantik sekali!" kagumnya ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan seragam perawat wanita itu. Dia menghampiriku dan mulai berputar-putar mengelilingiku, melihatku menggunakan seragam berupa dress terusan lengan pendek yang jatuh hingga menutupi sepertiga pahaku. Kau juga memakai sepatu perempuan dengan tinggi sekitar 5 cm.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki. Kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek yang indah dan kulit putihmu itu menambah kecantikanmu. Tubuhmu ramping, kakimu juga tidak terlihat seperti kaki laki-laki, terlebih lagi pahamu yang mulus itu! Wow… menakjubkan!" dia semakin menjadi-jadi dalam memujiku.

Ngeri juga melihat matanya yang berbinar-binar dan terus melihatku, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki seperti itu berulang-ulang. Orang ini sepertinya sedang kehabisan obat atau apa nih?

"Yuna, kau kena deviasi seksual ya?" tanyaku sekenanya.

"Heh… apa katamu? Bagian mana yang deviasi seksual?"

"Ya di bagian ini, mendapatkan rangasangan seksual ketika melihat lawan jenisnya memakai baju yang berlawanan dengan baju yang seharusnya dipakai. Kau juga sama kan, mendapatkan rangsangan seksual ketika melihatku memakai baju lawan jenisku seperti ini?"

"Yey… mana ada yang seperti itu di buku!" jawabnya kemudian mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Sepertinya aku yang harus menambahkan satu lagi deviasi seksual, terutama di fundamental keperawatan tentang ini. Akan kutulis deviasi ini sengan nama _Yuna Transvestik Fetishisme_."

"Apa? Kenapa ada namaku sih?"

"Karena kau pencetus pertama."

"Kurang ajar kau! Jika itu benar-benar ada, maka pastikan aku membakar semua buku yang berhubungan dengan itu. Oh.. atau mungkin kau saja yang aku bakar!"

"Hahaha…" aku tertawa, sengaja, agar dia menganggap aku hanya main-main saja. Terkadang Yuna bisa jadi sangat liar. Ini saja sudah buat aku menderita. Salah Sasuke nih… (?)

"Sudah ya, Yuna. Bajunya aku lepas ya! Kan kau sudah melihatnya!"

"Jangan! Kan belum semua kau pakai."

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku. Yuna memang buat aku depresi berat.

"Ini…" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _capping _dari dalam tasnya.

"Masa pakai itu juga?"

"Iya. Sini…" katanya kemudian menarik tanganku dan mendudukkan aku di kursi. Dia mulai memasang _capping_ itu di kepalaku. Aku pasrah saja digitukan. Menyerah pada takdir. Membiarkan Yuna melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya.

"Selesai…" katanya. Setelah itu mengeluarkan kaca dari dalam tasnya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat _capping_ yang bertengger erat di kepalaku.

'Brengsek si Yuna!' umpatku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Cantikkan? Aku iri padamu. Kenapa kau bisa semanis ini sih?"

"Ya sudah lepaskan saja semua atribut ini. Biar kau tahu aku tidak pantas buatmu iri. Aku seorang laki-laki!"

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap memakainya sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti!"

"Apa? Yuna, kau benar-benar…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba pintu ruang perawat terbuka dan terlihat seorang perawat lelaki masuk sambil mendorong trolly.

"Hai, Yuna… Hai…" laki-laki itu menghentikan kata-katanya sambil menatapku heran. Ia sebenarnya hendak menyapaku, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku.

"Temanmu ya, Yuna?" tanyanya pada Yuna.

"Ini kan…" Yuna hendak mengatakan siapa aku tapi segera aku cegah dengan menginjak kakinya dengan menggunakan sepatu dengan high setinggi 5 cm itu. Itu sepatu yang diberikan Yuna juga untuk dipakaikan padaku.

"Aw…" teriak Yuna ketika kakinya ku injak.

"I… Iya, aku temannya Yuna. Salam kenal!" ucapku padanya dan menunduk memberi hormat.

"Iya… Salam kenal juga. Tak kusangka Yuna punya teman semanis kamu!" ucapnya dan berlalu sambil membawa trolly itu hendak masuk kedalam ruang peralatan untuk dibersihkan. Sementara Yuna menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Hahaha… dia tidak mengenalimu… dasar bodoh! Hahaha.." Yuna tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah lelaki itu berlalu dan masuk kedalam ruang peralatan.

"Berhanti tertawa, atau aku injak kakimu lagi!" perintahku dengan wajah panas. Tapi itu membuat Yuna semakin antusias untuk tertawa.

"Wajahmu yang memerah itu, membuatmu terlihat manis. Hahaha…."

Aku kembali duduk di kursi dengan rasa dongkol di hati. Yuna sukses mempermalukan diriku. Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku sempat melihat laki-laki itu membawa alat-alat untuk _oral hygiene_, sepertinya aku juga berniat untuk memberikan _oral hygiene_…

"Astaga!" aku tersentak kaget dan segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yuna ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Aku lupa, aku belum memberikan oral hygiene pada klienku!" ucapku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku segera menuju ruang peralatan.

"Lho katanya tadi sudah tidur…"

"Iya, 2 klienku sudah tidur, tapi Uchiha-san belum. Haduh… harus cepat-cepat nih, jangan sampai malam ini dia tidur dengan mulut yang tidak bersih! Gawat, ini salahku, kenapa bisa sampai lupa sih?" kataku dan mulai masuk ruang peralatan. Yuna mengikutiku dari belakang. Sementara perawat lelaki yang semula masuk ruang peralatan keluar setelah aku dan Yuna masuk.

"Iya, sepertinya kau harus cepat. Semoga saja dia belum tidur! Ayo, aku bantu menyiapkan alatnya." Kata Yuna kemudian segera mengambil trolly yang ada di ruang peralatan itu dan membentangkan sebuah kain di atas trolly itu.

Dengan cekatan aku mengambil sebuah handuk, sebuah perlak, dan sebuah gelas yang kuisi dengan air beserta sedotan di dalamnya kemudian kuletakkan dengan rapi di lantai atas trolly. Sementara Yuna mengambil 2 buah bengkok dan diletakkan di lantai bawah trolly. Setelah itu, aku mangambil obat kumur berupa _PVP Iodine_, sikat gigi, dan pasta gigi, serta sebuah cucing kemudian ku letakkan dengan rapi di atas trolly. Sementara itu, Yuna mengambil, lidi kapas, _Tongue spatel_, _light pen_, dan sarung tangan di dalam sebuah kom tertutup kemudian meletakkannya dengan rapi juga di atas trolly.

"Sudah, Sai." Ucapnya setelah dirasa semuanya sudah siap.

"Belum, Yuna, ada yang kurang."

"Oh iya, larutan NaCl." Ucapnya kemudian membuka lemari dan mengambil larutan itu dari dalam lemari.

"Iya, _tissue_ juga!" kataku kemudian pergi mengambil satu pack _tissue_.

"Sudah, Sai."

"Hm… Arigato, Yuna!" kataku kemudian mendorong trolly itu segera keluar menuju kamarnya.

…..

Aku masuk ke kamarnya dengan harapan bahwa dia belum tidur saat itu. Jika sudah tidur, tidak mungkin aku akan membangunkannya hanya untuk sekedar unuk menyikat gigi. Aku tak segera memberikannya _oral hygiene_ setelah makan karena ia tidak menginginkannya. Aku jadi lupa. Semoga dia belum tidur.

Kubuka perlahan pintu kamarnya itu dan kudapati ia menoleh ke arahku untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Hah… syukurlah… ternyata ia belum tidur. Dengan perasaan lega, aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"selamat malam, Sasuke-san!" sapaku.

"Hn" jawabnya. Seperti biasa. Tapi ada semburat raut heran juga melihatku. Gawat!

"Syukurlah… anda belum tidur. Saya datang kemari untuk memfasilitasi anda dalam melakukan perawatan terhadap gigi dan mulut anda." Kataku kemudian mendorong trolly mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Aduh… dia pakai nanya lagi siapa aku. Aku harus jawab apa? Masa aku harus berbohong padanya? Itu terlalu tidak mungkin. Setelah setiap perlakuan keperawatan akan dokumentasian, jika yang diketahui klien dan yang ada di buku dokumentasi berbeda, bisa terjadi kesalahan dan ini bisa bersifat fatal. Tapi jika memberitahukan namaku… dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini…

"Saya… perawat…" ada rasa enggan mengatakan namaku.

"Saya, perawat Sa… Sai, yang…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dia sudah memotong pembicaraanku.

"Apa? Sa…Sai?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Huwahahaha…." Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha… Kau konyol Sai… hahaha…"

Sungguh, aku bisa membayangkan wajahku saat itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ditertawakan oleh orang yang sangat kukagumi, yang benar saja! Sedikit kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya, dan kulihat wajah indah yang sedang tertawa itu sekilas dan segera kutundukkan wajahku lagi. Manis, itu yang terlihat. Belum pernah aku melihat Sasuke yang tertawa bahagia saperti itu sebelumnya.

"Hahaha… aduduhh..haha… aduh.." aku segera mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Di sela tertawa itu ia meringis. Terang saja, tertawa membuat otot-otot tungkainya berkontraksi dan itu akan memberikan respon nyeri.

"Tolong, hentikan tertawa anda, Sasuke-san!" ujarku. Aku mulai tidak tega melihat dia kesakitan seperti itu.

"Hahaha… tidak.. haha.. aku tidak bisa berbenti.. aduduh.. haha.." dia terus tertawa, dan aku semakin tidak sanggup saja melihat dia kesakitan seperti itu. Aku benar-benar kehabisan akal.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, aku berjalan kesamping tempat tidurnya dan segera membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku, ku letakkan di samping kepalanya untuk menopang tubuh bagian atasku.

"Berhenti tertawa, Sasuke, atau kucium kau!" Aku bicara apa tadi?

Tapi kata-kataku yang diluar kendali itu membuat Sasuke sukses menghentikan tertawanya. Haduh… kenapa harus kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku… aku tahu dia memang sangat manis jika tertawa tapi seharusnya aku bisa jaga emosi… hah… gawat! Sasuke brengsek! Kenapa selalu dia yang membuatku merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang seharusnya tidak kurasakan lagi? Sasuke….

Aku segera melepaskan bekapan mulutnya. Mengambil tissue dari trolly dan mengusap setetes air mata di sudut matanya kemudian melangkah mundur beberapa langkah kemudian menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-kataku,

"Saya perawat Sai, yang akan merawat anda pada shift sore. Sekarang Saya akan membersihkan gigi dan mulut anda. Perlakuan ini bertujuan untuk mempertahankan kesehatan mulut dan gigi anda, mencegah terjadinya infeksi, dan memberikan rasa nyaman, apakah anda bersedia saya bersihkan mulut anda?"

"Haha… sepertinya, tidak usah, aku bisa tersedak busa odol…"

"Jika seperti itu, izinkan saya untuk mengganti baju saya, atau saya akan memanggil perawat lain, karena sepertinya perawat _shift_ malam sudah datang. _Oral hygiene_ bisa dilakukan oleh perawat _shift_ malam."

"Ah… tidak usah, kau saja. Aku bersedia. Hm…" katanya sambil menahan tertawa.

"Tapi tolong, jangan tertawa terus, kalau tersedak odol, bisa gawat!"

"Iya… akan aku usahakan!"

Aku mulai melakukan tindakan oral Hygiene kepadanya. Setelah mencuci tanganku, aku berdiri di samping kanannya dan mulai mengambil perlak dan memasangnya dibawah kepala Sasuke. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan handuk yang kubentangkan di bawah dagu Sasuke. Setelah itu aku memakai sarung tangan.

"Maaf, Sasuke-san, silahkan miringkan kepala anda ke samping kanan." Ujarku dan dia menurutinya. Setelah itu, ku letakkan bengkok di bawah dagunya.

"Coba buka mulutnya, Sasuke-san!" Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan aku mulai memeriksa mulutnya dengan menggunakan _tongue spatel_ dan _light pen_. Setelah memeriksa mulutnya dan melihat dimana yang sekiranya sangat kotor, aku memberikan air untuk berkumur menggunakan sedotan. Sasuke berkumur dan membuangnya ke dalam bengkok yang sudah diletakkan di bawah dagunya.

Aku membubuhkan odol pada sikat giginya dan mulai menggosok giginya dari seri dengan gerakan ke atas-bawah dan gerakan ke arah luar-dalam untuk gigi gerahamnya. Kami tidak banyak bicara dalam proses ini karena Sasuke yang memang sulit bicara karena mulutnya sedang di bersihkan. Setelah mulutnya selesai dibersihkan kuberikan lagi air untuk berkumur sementara sikat giginya kuletakkan pada bengkok yang masih kosong di bawah trolly.

Setelah itu, kumasukkan sedikit larutan PVP Iodine kedalam cucing dan kularutkan dengan larutan NaCl hingga menjadi larutan PVP Iodine 0.1% dan dengan menggunakan larutan itu kugunakan untuk membersihkan sisa kotoran yang masih menempel pada gusi dengan menggunakan lidi kapas. Setelah menunggu selama 1 menit, kembali kuberikan air untuk berkumur.

"Ini, ayo berkumur lagi, Sasuke-san," kataku sambil memberikan air itu padanya. Kemudian setelah berkumur, dengan menggunakan tissue, kukeringkan bibirnya.

"Ingin menggunakan pelembab bibir, Sasuke-san?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi aku tidur." Jawabnya.

Aku mulai merapikan alat-alat yang telah selesai kugunakan, dan disitulah ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum aneh.

"Ini… karena aku kalah taruhan!" jawabku sambil meletakkan bengkok yang ada di bawah dagunya kembali ke trolly.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Main halma"

"Apa? Haha… kau kalah taruhan hanya karena main halma? Kau konyol Sai.. haha…"

Dasar Sasuke tidak tahu diri. Dia pikir karena siapa aku kalah main halma? Itu semua karena dia, dia selalu ada dan menari-nari di otak dan pikiranku, membuat aku selalu tidak konsentrasi karena terus memikirkannya. Ugh…

"Berhenti tertawa, Sasuke!" perintahku.

"Kenapa, kau akan menciumku? Coba saja kalau berani!" tantang Sasuke.

'Brengsek, kau Sasuke, brengsek!' umpatku dalam hati. Dia mulai mempermainkan perasaanku lagi dan membuat tekanan darahku tinggi. Sialan!

Tapi aku diam saja, sebenarnya sih aku ingin sekali melumat bibirnya itu, tapi… aku seorang perawat saat ini dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kepada klien.

"Permisi, Sasuke-san, Perlaknya akan saya ambil!" kataku kemudian mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mengambil perlak itu dari bawah kepalanya. Kulipat perlak itu kembali dan meletakkannya ke trolly.

"Kukira… aku tidak bisa lagi tertawa seperti ini… tawa bahagia seperti ini… kukira dendam memakan semua perasaan yang membuat aku bahagia. Kau tahu, setelah aku membunuh kakakku, aku kira aku akan tertawa bahagia, tapi apa yang aku dapat. Kesedihan… dan saat itulah aku mengganggap rasa bahagia yang kumiliki sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam hatiku. Tapi, ternyata kau datang dan membuat semua anggapanku salah."

"Sa… Sasuke…" aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa mendengar penuturannya. Itu penuturan yang tulus, aku tahu itu.

"Tapi… tidak perlu sampai seperti ini Sai, ini terlalu konyol. Lain kali, buatlah aku tertawa dengan hal-hal yang sedikit elegan, haha…!" wajahku langsung panas mendengar kata-kata itu. Kurapikan bednya tanpa berani melihat wajahnya. Ugh… Tetap saja pada akhirnya kau menyebalkan, Sasuke!

"Te.. terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama dengan kami. Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-san! Semoga mimpimu indah…" kataku sambil menyelimuti Sasuke kemudian segera mendorong trolly itu keluar kamar.

Sasuke… Mengapa orang itu selalu memberikan sesuatu yang membuatku terkesan setiap harinya? Mulai dari kekaguman, kebahagiaan, sedih sampai kekhawatiran… ya, mungkin aku tak pantas untuk bimbang, tapi, aku mencintainya karena itu aku ingin ia selalu berada di sisiku, aku mencintainya, karena itu aku memiliki hasrat untuk memilikinya, tapi aku juga mencintainya, karena itu aku ingin dia bahagia…

Satu yang aku sadari setelah keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan ia tidur malam ini, bukan, bukan Yuna yang mengalami deviasi seksual, tapi aku, aku yang telah mengalami deviasi seksual. Sepertinya aku harus mendapati terapi keperawatan jiwa…

.

.

.

…**TBC…**

Aduh…. Bener kan ga mungkin ada yang baca sampai sini! Lihat warningnya aja dah bikin eneg…

Ini terinspirasi dari review-nya Chiheisen-senpai yang ingin lihat Sai pakai baju perawat cewek dan ficnya yang hostess club. Tapi jadi aneh… maafkan aku ya Chiheisen-senpai aku tidak bermaksud…

Ya udah deh, tunggu chap 4 terbit aja… Chap 3 emang chap gagal… *pergi tanpa ingin lihat chap 3 yang sudah kayak bom atom*

Ga berani aku minta review… takut kecewa…


End file.
